Broken Heart and Second Love
by Namika Ayugai
Summary: Don't like dont read XD


Broken Heart and Second Love

Summary :"Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 telah berhasil mengalahkan madara dan pasukan mayat hidup(EDO TENSAI) kabuto. Dan Juga berhasil membawa sasuke kembali kedesa pun mejadi pahlawan desa yang selalu dipuji oleh semua penduduk desa konoha, atas keberhasilannya itu hubungannya dengan sakura pun membaik, bahkan mereka semakin kelihatan dari kebahagian mereka tersebut, ada seseorang yang patah hati. Siapakah orangnya….? dan apa tujuan sasuke kembali kekonoha ?"

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort.

Rating : Teen

Character : Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke.

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata umurku 19 tahun. Aku merupakan keturunan dari klan merupakan Heiress di klan Hyuuuga, klan yang sangat di sanjung di desa konoha. Walaupun aku seorang heiress Hyuuga tapi kehidupanku tidak menyenangkan,aku selalu dianggap lemah oleh tetua dari klan dan jaga ayahku sendiri, ia Hyuuga Hiashi. Tetua klan dan ayah lebih memilih hanabi atau neji menjadi penerus klan dari pada aku. Walaupun dianggap seperti itu aku tidak pernah membenci mereka semua, karena aku akan selalu berusaha supaya bisa menjadi yang di inginkan oleh tetua klan dan ayahku. Karena aku ingin seperti dia yang bersinar seperti matahari yang selalu menerangiku, ia dia Uzumaki Naruto pahlawan desa konoha . Aku sangat mengagumi dan menyukainya dari dulu sejak di akademi, walaupun ku tau dia hanya memperhatikan dan menyukai Sakura. Aku ingin seperti dia , walaupun dulu dia selalu dikucilkan dan dijauhi oleh warga desa konoha , tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan usahanya untuk diakui keberadan dan kekuatannya di desa konoha , akhirnya dia berhasil mencapainya. Untuk itu aku ingin seperti dia , karena dia adalah semangat hidupku . Tapi semua itu berubah pada suatu hari, yang membuat hati ku hancur berkeping-keping karenanya .

# HINATA POV…..*

Hari ini aku akan menjenguk Neji-niisan yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit, karena cidera yang dialaminya saat menjalankan misi dari Hokage. Dan juga aku akan sekalian menjenguk Naruto yang sedang dirawat karena luka yang dideritanya sehabis bertarung dengan Madara dan pasukan mayat hidup (EDO-TENSAI) Kabuto dua minggu yang lalu. Tapi sebelum kerumah sakit aku akan membeli bunga dulu di tokonya ino.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai didepan toko keluarga ino. Perlahan aku buka pintu , setelah ku buka pintu itu aku disambut dengan lembut oleh ino-chan.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang ditoko bunga yang bisa saya bantu ?"Tanya ino-chan kepadaku

"Selamat siang , iya. bisa carikan bunga lily dan bunga dandelion nya , apa ada ino-chan ?tanyaku

"eh hinata-chan. iya ada, tunggu sebentarnya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tumben kamu membeli bunga hinata-chan ?"Tanya ino padaku sambil mencarikan bunga yang kupinta tadi padanya.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Neji-nii yang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit, ino-chan" kataku pada ino.

"Hm, kenapa beli dua bunga segala,satunya lagi untuk siapa ? tanyanya lagi ragu untuk menjawabnya,sampai ino memanggil namaku lagi untuk menantikan pertanyaan yang diajukannya tadi pada ku, "yy-ang ss-tunya u-ntuk na-ruto-kun,ino-chan"kataku, aku gugup saat menyebutkan nama naruto, tak berani aku mengangkat wajahku yang terasa panas karena memerah.

"Hm…,Eh untuk naruto,hm ternyata kau memang sangat menyukainya ya hinata-chan ?"kata ino menggodaku,aku hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"E-eh,..i-tu…."aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku karena sekarang aku sangat malu.

"sudahlah, dan ini bunga hinata-chan."kata ino memberikan bunga itu padaku.

"Iya,terima kasih ino-chan."kataku sambil menyerahkan uang yang kupegang kepadanya.

"Iya, sama-sama kasih atas kunjungannya,lain kali dating lagi ya.."kata ino padaku.

"jaa…"kata ino, tapi ada lagi yang ino katakan padaku,tapi aku tidak mendengar apa yang ino katakan padaku, karena saat itu aku sudah cukup jauh dari toko bunga miliknya.

"Sabar ya hinata ,semoga saja kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari naruto"kata ino tapi aku tidak mendengarnya karena dia berbicaranya saat itu sangat pelan , bisa dikatan berbisik ditambah aku sudah tak lagi berada ditoko bunga jalan menuju rumah sakit aku selalu disapa oleh warga desa konoha, yang berlalu lalang, akhirnya warga desa mau mengakui keberadaanku sekarang dan mereka semua kemampuanku sekarang yang berhak menjadi penerus klan Hyuuga. Aku sudah hampir sampai kerumah sakit, ingin segera rasanya aku menjenguk naruto, tapi sebelum itu aku menjenguk neji-niisan dulu, baru naruto. Setelah menjenguk neji aku ingin menjenguk naruto tapi saat aku menyusuri lorong untuk keruangan dimana naruto sedang dirawat dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang perawat yang sedang berada didekat jendela rumah sakit.

"Lihat itu naruto dan sakura kan ?" kata perawat yang sedang melihat keluar jendela, " Iya, mereka kelihatan mesra ya ?" Tanya seorang perawat kepada teman yang berada disampingnya yang seprofesi dengannnya. "Iya,kudengar mereka sudah berpacaran 2 minggu yang lalu. Mereka sangat serasi bukan sakura sangat beruntung bisa berpacaran dengan Naruto."kata perawat itu dan temannya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dibicarakan temannya tadi padanya,setelah itu mereka berduapun berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi,dan menuju ruang kepala rumah sakit untuk menyampaikan laporan.

Aku yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka hanya mampu menahan tangis. Aku hanya ingin menjauh dari tempat itusekarang juga. Akhirnya aku masuk kesebuh ruangan untuk menenangkan diri,tapi ternyata diruangan itu ada seseorang .

"Begitukah seorang hyuuga , masuk kedalam ruangan seseorang tanpa permisi" kata orang itu, tatapn yang tajam ,bermata onyx kelam, dan beraura kelam sungguh menakutkan.

"Ma-af-kan a-ku."kataku tapi aku tidak ingat siapa orang itu.

"Hn…."kata orang orang itu.

"Eh…ka-mu i-tu….."

TBC

Semoga berkesan bagi para reader, sekalian . Maaf kalau agak Gaje,soalnya aku anak baru.

Jadi mohon maaf kalau tidak terlalu bagus.

Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya ya…

Saya tunggu review dari reader semua….

Arigato .^_^


End file.
